Safe Words
by Transcribe
Summary: Pineapple is where you should stop. Craig/Clyde PWP


Safe Words

There they were, in Clyde Donovan's room, on the bed, facing each other, both hesitant of the next action to take. Craig's slate grey eyes connected with Clyde's chocolate brown ones. "Okay Clyde, when you get scared of my next actions just say the safe word." Craig gripped onto Clyde's hoping he understood, "The safe word?" Clyde echoed back. "Yes, it will be…" He searched his thoughts, "Pineapple." Clyde cocked his head but only received a glare from Craig; he instantaneously nodded his head showing he was ready. "Remember."

He bent down into the crook of Clyde's neck and started to nip and suck. Clyde wasn't sure of the actions but he knew one thing: it felt great. 'Why would we need a safe word?' Clyde asked himself as he absent mindedly gripped the other's blue jacket. Craig was now working his way up to the other's jaw line, trailing fiery kisses one after another, leaving Clyde wanting more each time.

Craig leaned back up with a questioning face, "You okay?" Clyde nodded firmly once more, "Yeah, but why do we need a safe word?" curiosity getting the better of him. Craig's features took on a smirk as he placed his hand near Clyde's pants zipper, "Oh you'll see." But before Clyde could question the other, he was taken into the other's mouth, "Aaa…" A low moan uttered from his lips which granted a glance from Craig.

Slow, padded licks across the head of Clyde's rod had the other gripping onto Craig's black locks of hair. Soon Craig began to bob his head, more and faster. This new sensation left Clyde almost gasping for air, "Pine--!" He covered his mouth when Craig had stopped and asked, "Should I stop?" The smile evident that he was laughing at Clyde on the inside, which made Clyde eager to prove that he wasn't scared, "No! I meant to say…Pine tree!" Sure what Clyde had said was stupid but anything to keep the other from joking about it.

Craig shrugged it off and continued his work. This time he licked along the shaft not engulfing it, teasing at the most. Clyde shivered from the electricity shooting through him; his gripped tightened on Craig's hair. "I'm—" A white color replaced Clyde's vision, making him moan.

Licking his lips, Craig returned to a sitting position; looking over Clyde's flustered expression, "Want to continue?" Craig asked, smirking knowingly. "Yes…" The other managed to pant out as he started to remove his jacket.

+_+_+_+_+

Soon both Craig and Clyde were stripped from their clothes, both lying bed; Craig continuing to lick and nip at Clyde's neck. Craig's finger soon began marking it's way to Clyde's entrance, making him shiver. "Wai—" Before the objection could be muttered under hoarse breaths the finger was already in, pumping in and out slowly in rhythm. "Ngh…." A groan escaped the other's lips as Craig positioned his body facing towards him. The number of fingers had already reached two, making the other nearly tear at the pain.

Soon those same fingers were taken out, wet with liquid, white liquid. Clyde marveled at how much there was, he thought only girls could do that, Craig on the other hand lapped at it with his tongue; sucking every bit off. "What! You shouldn't do that, it's nasty!" Clyde yelled at him, blushing furiously. Craig only smiled again, "But it's okay," without Clyde's knowing he was positioning himself near the other's entrance, "since I love you." And he was inside of the other's hole.

The tightness and warmth of Clyde surrounded him, he was indeed in euphoria. "Ohh..." The pain ripped right through Clyde, making him groan. "Pine…app—" Before he could finish, a hand was placed over his mouth, "Not now, we're too far into the game." Another thrust from Craig left Clyde nearly crying, 'Stop, stop, stop…' Clyde thought in panic to himself. He could swear he was about to rip open right in front on the other.

Craig drove deeper into those bundles of nerves, sending electric waves through Clyde. Please finally swept over Clyde, leaving him breathless as Craig pounded into him. "I'm sorry Clyde, but—" Craig's seed was released into the other, filling him. They both collapsed; breathless, tired, and musky. Soon darkness took over their senses.

+_+_+_+_+

"Damn…my ass hurts." Clyde Donovan said to himself while sitting up from the bed, only to be restricted by a certain raven haired boy's arm. "Morning." The other whispered with a smile. "Craig…" Clyde looked at him for a moment, "Pineapple!"

**A/n: I've been putting this off for a long time. I'm not really happy with this. The sex made me go, "What?" Every time I tried and write a certain word I ended up giggling madly, so I replaced a lot of my ideas and skipped them. Sorry if it was stupid. Please review whether you loved it or hated it. **


End file.
